Computing devices implemented as tools very often employ software stored on the computing device, such as in a form of nonvolatile memory. Developers and manufactures of the computing devices and the software stored and implemented thereon are often concerned with protecting proprietary information contained within the computing devices. Such computing devices may include, for example, diagnostic tools, calibration tools, information analysis tools, etc., for a variety of fields and industries, for example, individual vehicle or fleet service and maintenance, medical or scientific practice or research, etc. Well executed software may provide competitive advantages for a manufacturer or developer over competitors by offering more user friendly or more powerful functionality. Information gathered during the use of such computing devices may provide users with a competitive advantage in the field in which the computing device is used. Thus, the software and information implemented and stored on the computing device may be of great value
Software and information do not have to reside on one of these computing devices to provide competitive advantages and value, it may also be transferred, or transmitted, from one computing device to another computing device, either of the same kind or of a different kind.
When such a computing device is embodied as a mobile device, a further concern, which is not exclusive to mobile devices, but becomes heightened, is that a computing device containing valuable and proprietary information may be lost or stolen.
The concerns and needs for different users and fields of use for such a computing device may vary greatly with respect to the information and software used by or stored on the computing device.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a secure computing device or secure computing system that may secure, or protect, the software and information from access by non-authorized parties to preserve competitive advantages and value; secure, or protect, communications between computing devices so as not to allow those not authorized to gain access to valuable and proprietary information; control the storage of software and information when a non-authorized user is using or in possession of the secure computing device; and customize levels of access, and the look and feel of the user interface.